Commanded By Voices
by Farbauti
Summary: This is an AU where Laufey is actually a good parent and keeps Loki despite his being different. Later chapters lead to later things... -coughHACKcough- Hey, if you don't like the pairing, then don't read it! Loki/Laufey Laufey/Loki ((Edit: About the title change, I actually think this one will connect more with the plot of the story... Title based off Commanded By Voices By IAMX))
1. Chapter 1

Loki bounded up to his father, grabbing his thumb in one little blue hand. Laufey looked down, slightly confused as to what was grabbing him, then smiled. "What are you doing back so early, little prince?"

"It was boring!" Loki drawled, his voice emphasising his dislike for his previous activities.

"Controlling your magick is not boring, Loki," Laufey replied sternly, stopping and crouching in front of his son. "What if you are stuck between two Joutuns, and you can-not fight them off?"

"Father, do not be silly! No Joutun in his right mind would harm me! I'm the prince, the heir to the throne!" Loki puffed out his chest to seem bigger than he actually was. "I am the prince of the Frost Giants!"

"Yes, you are the prince. But I still say some may come after you. And if they did, would you be able to retaliate?"

"Of course I would! I'm the strongest in our tribe, magick-wise, you _know_ that!"

Laufey sighed. Clearly, nothing was going through his son's head. Usually Loki wasn't so thick-headed and silly, he was calmer and much more collected. He suspected it had to do with the day...

"...Ather. Father. Father!" Loki snapped up at Laufey, dragging him out of his reverie.

"What is it?"

"What are we going to do today? Are we going to invade Asgard, or steal back the casket, or bot-"

"_Silence_," Laufey hissed, his eyes narrowing. Loki stepped back, suddenly very afraid. He clutched at his two, long braids, something he did when he was truly scared. "We do not speak of invading Asgard here. We have a truce, and, so long as they intend to keep their end, We shall keep our end as well."

"But father! That mean Odin stole our casket! This truce feels pretty one-sided to me..." Loki crossed his arms, orange-and-red eyes meeting his father's. "I think we should at _least_ try and-"

"Enough of this. Come now, my prince. We must get you ready for the celebration. After all, on the day of your birth, you must look better than every one else." Laufey straightened and walked his son to what would have been the throne room, then to the left to his son's quarters.

"Father, what if you are right?" The Joutun child asked after a while. He was already wearing his sacred cloth, followed by a long, fluffy strip of white fur that went from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. On his small horns were gold braces, as well as on his arms and what clasped his -now single- braid. A golden headpiece was fitted onto his forehead, the main piece, which had a deep blue crystal embedded in it, perfectly centred on his forehead markings. Two large, gold hoops hung from his earlobes, and two smaller ones were placed at the tips of his ears.

"There are many things I am righ about, Loki. Which one are you speaking of?" Laufey pulled on two necklaces, each one gold and embroidered in a blue lining.

"If there were two of the tribe members who were to attack me. What if that happens today, and I can't control my powers?"

"Then I," the king of Joutunheim bent down, kissing his son's forehead. "will be there to shield you from any harm. Now let us go. Can you not hear the others await our approach?"

In the distance, Loki could hear a chanting. He smiled, then grabbed his father's hand again.

In mortal years, he would have been nine. Too young to realise that he was never ment to live. Too old to realise he was different. For in the middle of a group of other frost giants his age, ranging from five to six feet, he stood, alone, Barely hitting the four foot mark.

He was different, he knew. But that shouldn't have mattered, for he was the crown prince. Nothing should have mattered.

But it did.

* * *

_**Hi~~ So I recently saw a picture of Loki and Laufey together, as kid Loki and as Grown Loki and I just.. Thought that the chemistry was great between them and that an AU where Laufey is actually a good father was just needed.**_

_**This is my first time with this ship, so be gentle with me! Mwaah~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Little prince, little prince!"

These remarks forced Loki to hide under a shelf of ice and rock. Tears burned his eyes, and he covered his ears, as if trying to drown out the the taunts and jibes. He _hated_ how the others teased him about how small he was, and he'd often run to king Laufey and bury his face into his father's massive chest. Now, however, he was looking at other Joutun kids, and he wished for them to give up.

_I'm the prince,_ Loki thought as angry tears slid down his face. _Why must they treat me this way?_

An idea came to Loki then, and he crawled out of his hiding spot. As he stood, with his hands clenched into fists beside him, the other frost giants called out, almost instantly spotting him. In their hands were sharp, small balls of ice, and they prepared to throw them. Loki held his hands up in front of him, as if pushing away an imaginary enemy. He narrowed his eyes, challenging them.

The biggest Joutun of the group laughed and launched the ice-ball at Loki. The prince felt his magick pool into his hands and the thing was deflected, falling to the ground beside him. Loki retaliated with a weak arcane shot to his attacker, knocking him onto his back and watching as his friends fled in terror.

In actuality, they did not 'flee'. They ran, terrified, squealing as if they were smaller than the 'Little Prince' himself. Loki let the magick return to the rest of his body, and then hesitantly approached the fallen Joutun, nudging him with his foot. "Are you all-right?" He asked softly, watching the steady rise and fall of the bigger Joutun's chest.

Stunned, but not dead. Loki released a sigh of relief and nudged the boy again. The bigger Joutun boy winced and sat up, looking at Loki through slightly blurred red eyes. Loki backed away and tripped over a rock, falling onto his rump. He was afraid, afraid that the other Joutun youth was going to attack him.

"I'm sorr-" He began.

"How'd you do that?" The boy asked.

"Your pardon?"

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Loki tilted his head to the side, confused.

"That green bolt you shot at me. Where did it come from?"

"Oh. That was my magick," Loki replied slowly, suddenly bashful. He wasn't used to other members of the tribe talking to him so much, especially not members that were as young as he.

"That's cool." The Joutun boy stood, offering his hand to Loki, who was still on the ground. Hesitantly, Loki took his hand and widened his eyes as the other pulled him up with ease. "I'm not sorry, you know."

"Oh, I didn't expect you to b-"

"You have to learn to stick up for yourself, prince. That's the way you'll be a great king. You have to strike fear into your enemies." The boy smiled and Loki looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. "You should come hang out with us some time soon. I'm Gled, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Loki said quietly. "but I have to go. Father is waiting for me..." And he bowed, then he sped off, leaving Gled alone.

* * *

The prince of Joutunheim hurried along the frozen wasteland of his home, making it to Laufey breathless. The words Gled spoke to him had filled him with both embarrassment and happiness, and he couldn't wait to tell the King of his making a new friend. Different news of the encounter had spread through the tribe, and his father was sitting upon his throne, straight and fierce. He eyed his son as he approached, a frown etched into his frosty skin. Loki didn't seem to notice and bowed before his father. "My apologies, I was-"

"Attacking one of your tribe. I heard."

Loki stopped, blinking. "What?"

"I heard you attacked one of the members of the tribe today, with _magick_, no less. Loki, have I taught you nothing?" Laufey hopped down from his throne, landing in front of his son. He towered over the boy, and Loki felt his eyes water.

"Wait, father! I can explain what really hap-"

"No. I do not want to hear what you have to say. This was an act of stupidity, and you were foolish to even think you would get away with such."

"Father, _please!_"

"Leave me, Loki. Lest you infuriate me further." And with a turn, Laufey ended the conversation. Loki balled his hands into fists and fought off tears as he ran to his quarters. He moved a shelf of ice over the opening and bright green waves of magick rolled off of him, his anger and frustration. "Why does he not listen to _me?!" _ The boy growled, shooting an arcane ball at the wall in front of him. "I am his _son!_"

And then Gled's words echoed in his head, soft and barely audible. _"You have to learn to stick up for yourself, prince."_ Loki's eyes widened with slow understanding. _"That's the way you'll be a great king. You have to strike fear into your enemies." _

He wondered if that was the way to get his father to listen to him. If he acted kingly and strong, despite his size. If he struck fear into every one who intimidated him, if he made them respect him, then maybe Laufey would stop treating him as if his side of the story was not relevant.

And that was just what he'd planned on doing.

* * *

_**Yay, chapter two! I'm so excited~ I don't know where this is going though. Kind of blindly going with it like there's some plotline I should be following, like So In Love haha. So next chapter, I'm thinking timeskip to an adultish-teen age kind of thing. Hope all four and three quarters of you enjoy this~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Loki had become, over the years, a colder child. After the scolding from his father and the attack on him that day, he had decided to take the boy's words of wisdom. If anyone had tried to bully him, he'd shoot magic at them, to scare them off, and continue on his way.

He isolated himself, not because he didn't want any friends, but because they were all too scared to be near him. The prince didn't care. Friends, he thought, will only bring me down.

He was now eighteen -in mortal years, at least-, and he was readying himself for the celebration of his birthday. As he wove gold into his braids, Laufey entered his quarters, holding something in his hands. "Father, what is so urgent that you may not wait until either the procession or afterwards?" The prince asked coldly.

King Laufey flinched internally. He disliked how Loki spoke towards him since that day. He knew he should have listened to his son, but his fury had taken over and made it nearly impossible for Loki to argue back. Even after he offered to hear Loki's story the next day, his son just waved him away, as if he'd forgotten about it.

Now Loki was older, and he'd begun to believe that his son would grow to hate him like this. "I have come to ask you a question, Loki."

"Very well." The prince turned to face his father, setting his hair down and pulling his armbands up his arms, where they securely gripped his upper arms.

"Are you still possibly upset about that day when I refused to hear you?"

Loki hesitated before pulling on his bangles. "No, father. Why would something that trivial anger me for so many years?"

"Then why do you refuse to see me now?"

"I do no such thing." Loki smiled and approached Laufey. Now he'd seen the error he'd made. He was supposed to rule his people, yes. But he was also supposed to love and respect his father, the way the King loved him. "I apologise if you think I have, father." He approached the king with a warm smile. Laufey was taken aback at the suddenness of Loki's mood change, but smiled back. Loki wrapped his arms around his father's midsection and Laufey hugged him back, patting his head lightly.

"Do not apologise, my son. I thought I had wronged you, and it resulted in your distaste in your father."

"No, I did not mean for that to happen. Again I am sorry," he pulled away to look up at the king, and there Laufey realised that the smile on his son's face did not reach his ruby coloured eyes. "I did not mean for you to feel this way."

"Right. However, to answer your earlier question, I could not wait to gift you, my son. This is your year, where you are eligible to take the throne at any given moment. You could even have me step down and take the crown yourself." He handed the frost-encrusted box to his son and Loki took it gingerly, his blue fingers lightly brushing the frost away. He opened it and widened his eyes. Inside was a necklace, crafted entirely of ice, with one liquid green gem placed in the centre.

Loki looked back up at Laufey, stunned beyond words. The king took the necklace and brought it down to Loki's neck. "Do you remember when you used to ask me why you were so little?"

"Yes," Loki replied slowly. "what of it?"

"Do you remember what I'd tell you?"

"Of course. You would say that I was-"

"-not defined by your size, but your actions. And that you are never little to me." Laufey finished, clasping the necklace at the back of Loki's neck. "And it stays true throughout the years you and I both live, my son. Enjoy yourself today."

Loki fingered the elegant piece of jewellery that adorned his neck, the chill of it nearly non-existent. "Thank you, father."

* * *

Loki awoke the next day, disoriented. He remembered the celebrating of his birth, then Laufey telling him -and the rest of the tribe- that if he so willed it, he could become king, then the coming home. Laufey had been slightly disappointed when Loki had told him he didn't have any friends to see. "Besides," he spat bitterly, "I make them fearful. Should they approach me, they fear they will lose a limb if they do not bow and beg for my mercy. And after all of this treatment, I am tempted to do exactly that."

He now sat up, still extremely sleepy and looked to his side. There, perched on an rock-made desk, of sorts, was the necklace from yesterday. Loki gingerly held it up, and though there was no light to reflect off of it, it was still breathtakingly beautiful. He carefully set it back down, yawned, then started towards his father's room, as he did when he was a child.

"Father," Loki called as he entered. Laufey grunted softly and rolled to see his son.

"What can I do for you, my son?"

Loki walked closer and perched beside the King, still groggy and sleepy, and nudged his shoulder. "Father, may I sleep in here with you?"

"Loki, I thought you said you'd grown out of sleeping beside your father a while ago," Laufey said softly, a laugh in his voice. However, the big Jotun opened his arms, and Loki crawled up, snuggling into his father's arms. Laufey let his arms drop around his son's small body and curled them around the thin frame, pulling Loki close.

The prince looked out, feeling as though his father was a cave and he was the little cave-dweller, different from the others in both birth and size, and always alone. The words _different_ and _alone_ echoed in his mind, and Loki snapped his eyes shut, as if that could stop them. He nuzzled Laufey's chest and fell, once more, into a deep sleep.

* * *

Laufey was awakened by the frenzied cries of his tribe-mates, not the flinching and muttering of the prince in his arms.

"An attack! Asgard has launched an attack!" Came a shout that was nearing his quarters. The king shook his son, and Loki blinked hazily.

"Wha' is it, father?"

"An attack," The king replied grimly.

Loki widened his eyes and looked up at Laufey. "I should accompany you."

"No!" Laufey's shout was loud and the prince flinched. Never before had the king used such ferocity on him, and he wasn't used to it. "I refuse to let you fight. Stay near the throne and alert those who are fit to fight. I will not let that pathetic Odinson best me. I am the king!"

"Father, I want to fight too! I can hold my own against the Asgardians!"

"And what makes you so sure, Loki?! Can you control your magic well enough to lead battle? Can you be sure that you will not tire from the overuse and die?"

"I..." Loki bit his tongue and looked down. "I cannot."

"Then do as I command until you can."

"Yes, father."

Loki slid away from his father and started towards the throne. He climbed up, lit his hands with green magic, and called out to every big Jotun to accompany his father to the battle front, and if they were not in ability to fight, they should protect those who can't either.

He felt his heart sink as other Frost Giants his age rushed to fight, hands frosted over in ice and fierce snarls on their faces... He envied them.

He wanted to go fight the stupid Asgardians who thought they were superior to the Jotuns, and he planned on doing exactly that.

* * *

_**So how is everyone enjoying this story so far? I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, I was finishing up my other story Heartlines.**_

_**So yeah! Drop a review on how it's going, I appreciate them soo so much~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Loki snuck off as soon as his father -along with every able bodied frost giant he could find- went to go confront the Asgardians that attacked. He was desperately making sure he would not be seen. Surely most of the tribe knew of the king's orders, and if not, they knew to bring him back home and make sure he did not escape once more.

The prince passed the others behind a huge shelf of ice, and almost got himself caught, for the translucent wall showed the muted colours of his necklaces and one of the Joutuns had called out. He nimbly hid within the shadows as three others searched for him, and he exhaled his relief as they turned back. Loki continued his trek to the warzone, and saw a militia of Asgardian warriors -led by none other than their brash prince, Thor- attempting to fight their way through the kings forces. Quickly braiding his hair down his back, Loki rushed forward to aid his brethren in combat.

His magic being his strongest asset, Loki felled a warrior by setting him ablaze in green fire. He felt ice gather around his clenched fists, and curved the stuff into daggers, and deflected the attack of another fighter. He slashed furiously at the attacking Asgardian, yet the other moved back. He stomped, sending waves of sharp ice toward the retreating Asgardian, and watched with satisfaction as the ice stabbed through him.

There were at least fifty in the group of attackers to begin with, but now there were definitely two less. Loki quickly fought his way through three more, and was feeling pretty proud of himself until Thor confronted his father.

The Joutun prince rushed to his father's aid and quickly threw up a barrier to protect his father. The mighty hammer Mjølnir bounced off of the barrier, yet it also shattered the thing, sending shards of green magic flying through the air after the impact.

"Stay away from my father!" Loki growled, glaring defiantly at Thor, who widened his eyes.

"My gods, you're a boy! Were you a woman, I'd court you!"

"And I would slit your filthy lying throat in answer, miserable Asgardian. What more do you want from our realm? You've taken away our power, what more do you wish to take?" Loki responded without missing a beat.

Laufey growled at his son. "Loki, I told you to stay home!"

"And I told you I wanted to fight!"

"Now is not the time for this. We will discuss this when we get home."

Loki clenched his fists and nodded slowly, turning back to the dumbstruck Thor. Loki deflected an arrow that was flying towards him, and retaliated with an arcane beam of magic at the assailant. Laufey fought behind him, and

Thor had gotten distracted and began fighting two Jotuns at once.

"You believe I cannot fight now, father?"

"I have seen nothing of your fighting skills, son." Laufey replied with a grunt of amusement.

"Well feast your eyes on this -might I suggest you duck?" Loki gathered from the energy in his core and channeled it to his hands. His father crouched, and the magic left his palms as huge beams of magick that demolished six

Asgardian warriors, three by each side. Loki shot a glance by his father, who nodded his approval before pushing him out of the way of yet another arrow.

"Good, but not good enough."

Loki grinned, then returned to the fray, renewed with the approval of his father.

He was soon separated from his father, and too soon greeted by Thor once again. The arrogant Asgardian swung Mjølnir at Loki, who barely dodged the swing and retaliated by throwing a punch with icicle-clad knuckles. Thor sucked his stomach in, but the blow scratched past his armour and slightly dipped into his flesh.

The cold seemed to make the injury worse.

Thor howled and, in his fit of rage, threw the hammer at the Jotun prince, almost knocking Loki's head clean off of his shoulders had Loki not ducked in time. Seeing as the ice was still embedded in Thor's abdomen, Loki pushed closer, making Thor scream in pain as the ice pushed through him, and the touch of the Jotun burned his flesh.

Loki widened his eyes at the discovery of what his touch could do, and he grinned, laying a hand on the crown prince of Asgard's face. He watched with revolting happiness as the flesh began to turn a sickly blue and charred where his fingertips rested. "Court me now, will you?" He drawled, hysteria rising.

If not for another Asgardian warrior coming to Thor's aid, Loki would have murdered him, slow and extremely painful. The warrior grabbed Loki by his solitary braid and yanked him away from Thor, causing Loki to growl and attempt to twist free. Another warrior gripped Thor firmly by the shoulders and hauled him to safety, while the one holding Loki's hair did not release his hold on the prince, and was, in fact, taunting him.

"Look at _you_! How could a frost giant be so small? And with all this hair, you must stick out like a sore thumb!"

"Be -agh!- silent, Asgardian scum! How dare you -ahh!- s-speak to the p-prince of Jotunheim in s-such a matter?!" Loki howled as the warrior yanked harder on the prince's hair.

"Oh, so you're a prince, are you? Disgusting! You Frost Giants are really lowering your standards, aren't you?"

"Shut up..." Loki growled, the taunts cutting through him like he did not so long ago to Thor. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he bit his lip, not wanting the words of some insolent Asgardian get to him.

He was so intently focused on the taunts and jibes he was easily susceptible to that he did not realise the magic overload, mixed with his anger and hatred, growing inside him.

"Aww, did I hurt the little prince's feelings?"

At the words "little prince", Loki lost it.

Afterwards, he wasn't sure why those words that he'd grown accustomed to had set him off in such a way.

The markings that riddled his body began to grow a deep green, as did his eyes. He felt the magic surge through him, a strong entity that thrived off of his dark feelings. Inside his mind, another Loki stirred, not quite awakened, but no longer fully asleep. His arms were now engulfed in pure magic, yet he felt nothing but the power coursing through him.

The prince pressed his fingers to the ground, and a sharp mountain of ice rose where the taunting Asgardian once stood. The release of his hair was not without some small sacrifice, for half of it had been cut off, and the braid unfurled at the severed ends. Loki stood, still glowing, and raised his palm to a small group of warring Asgardians, who were unaware of the prince's sudden change. Loki shot at them a huge ball of arcane light, and felled them all -along with an injured Jotun- in that one hit. He scanned the battleground in search of Thor, but it seemed that the rainbow bridge, the Bifrost, had already taken the injured prince back home.

Dismay rose through him, making the magical flames crawl up over his shoulders and lick at his chest. He quickly killed every other thing that was not his own kind, and with every fallen Asgardian, a fresh wave of hatred would flood over him, soon turning him into a growling beast, covered in the green aura, which shaped itself into a serpent-like shield. His eyes were now pulsing between red and green as he looked around for another one of the disgusting brutes that threatened his realm. He saw only the fear-stiffened members of his tribe, and he growled at them, as if to stop their staring. His mind told him to kill anything that moved, yet the shreds of his memories stopped him from doing so. Jotuns cowered from the small prince as he stepped between them, glowing red eyes searching for prey. It was only when his father approached him that he calmed.

"Loki," Laufey spoke with strange quietness. "What more is there to hunt? You've gotten them all, my son. I could not be more proud."

The rage in Loki's body drained as quickly as it had arrived, and the magic began dulling down. Loki's eyes returned to the orangey-red colour and no longer glowed. "You are truly proud of me?"

"Yes."

Loki felt the magic leave him, and the semi-dormant being locked inside of his mind was now silent and, seemingly, asleep once more.

"Thank you," he whispered before falling into Laufey's arms, unconscious. Laufey smiled grimly at his son.

"Now is not the proper time to be thanking me, my son."

He carried his son easily in his arms, and ordered for the remainder of his army to follow. Laufey was pleased at how little casualties he'd had this time, yet he could not help but wonder if they would have survived had Loki not lost his mind mid-battle.

The king looked down at his son, peaceful in his arms.

"What have you become?"

* * *

_**HEY THERE MORTALS. MISS ME? I know you did uvu Lol Sorry, I was really sick and had bad writer's block and I'm sorry ~ Mwaaahhhh~ Don't hate me~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

The prince of Jotunheim awoke with the steady thrum of his father's heat-beat soothing him. He had somehow wound up in his father's arms once more, and didn't move. He wanted to wait a bit before waking Laufey, before facing the punishment he was bound to face when his father would rise.

His wait was not long, however, for his father woke minutes after he, startling Loki with a grunt and a stretch. Loki rolled, slowly, and watched as Laufey was brought into the world of awakening. "Good morning," Laufey said, slightly disoriented seeing as thought he'd just woken up. "and to what do I owe that look of fear, my son?"

Loki bit his lip, not wanting to reply, nor to remind his father of his deeds. He remembered that he had not only killed any of the Asgardians that did not accompany Thor back, but he had also murdered one of his own kind. He stared silently at the King's chest, as if his silence would give nothing away.

Laufey sighed, clearly not wanting to see his son in such a way. "It is about the fight, is it not?"

Loki said nothing, only continued to stare at his father's chest.

"You know I am not as angry as you believe me to be," Laufey soothed, running a hand through Loki's hair and feeling dismay roll over him as his hand came through only half-way before leaving his son's hair. He supposed he'd have to get used to Loki's new hair, though it made him sad. The uneven ends brought memories to both, and this time, Laufey held his tongue.

Loki pressed closer into his father's chest and, for the first time in many years, cried into him.

Laufey wrapped his massive arms around his son, and was almost surprised when he felt that Loki's shoulders were definitely more... broad than he realised. He blinked, dumbstruck. His son was older than he gave him credit for. When he told Loki not to fight, or chastised him without hearing him out... He was never noticing how his son was growing.

"I'm sorry," Laufey said, slowly, as if feeling his blindness slip away. "I am sorry for treating you as such. I kept on treating you like a child, and I suppose it is my fault you have grown up this way."

Loki looked up at his father, appalled. "No, it isn't your fault. I thought... I thought if I was the king you'd wanted me to be, then you'd finally be proud of me."

"I have always and always will be proud of you," Laufey murmured, taking Loki's face in one hand and kissing his lips. Loki felt his eyes widen as he did so, but then let them flutter shut. He wrapped his arms around his father's neck, happy to finally hear those words -ringing with truth- cross his ears.

The kiss lasted as long as both could go before breathing, and as they pulled apart Loki could feel the being inside him stir once more. _This is wrong,_ a voice much like his own whispered, echoing through his head. Loki stiffened for a brief second. His body was no longer in his control; he could tell when he tried to move his arms and they would not.

_This is wrong,_ it said again. _Yet you enjoy it._

_As do you! _Loki countered the thing in his head, trying to pull himself free of the other him's grip. The being suddenly began to retreat, it's presence shifting back to the recesses of his mind. Loki was suddenly in control again, and he let his eyes connect with his father's. Laufey was beginning to believe he had done something wrong, but was pleased when Loki kissed him -if shorter- back.

Laufey let his hands roam once more to his son's uneven hair, and he mumbled "We should fix this" against Loki's jaw, and his son responded with a soft "Later," and kissed at his father's neck. Laufey felt the feather-light touches on his skin and desire burned in him, making his naturally cold body suddenly feel too hot, too much of a sensory overload at something so small.

The king bit his son's shoulder as light as he could, but still hard enough to draw small beads of blood where his teeth sank into Loki's flesh. The prince cried out, the sound muffled by his father's neck. He let his fingers lightly dig into Laufey's back, and the King would have gone further had a nagging voice in the back of his head told him that this was not right.

He reluctantly pulled away and kissed his son lightly on the lips. Loki closed his eyes, dismay filling his muted facial expressions, but he must have sensed the need to back away. "If any one were to find us here," Laufey began, seeing no need to finish his sentence. Loki opened his eyes half way, as if trying to conceal the lust in them.

"I understand," he whispered, but a smile was wrung out. "I understand, but that does not mean I can not try again."

"I fear if you try, I will not succeed in stopping you..."

Loki bit back a moan at how that sounded and closed his eyes once more. "Then I hope you never will."

He slid away from his father and returned to his quarters. The words Laufey had spoken before the events were still permanently etched into his mind, and he smiled. He was glad to have brought pride to his father, to reveal to Laufey that he was no longer the small child the king thought he was.

He thought of this as he took a sharp piece of ice and began shearing off the uneven ends of his hair until it was shorter than ever before, clinging to the base of his neck and curling upwards ever so slightly. He liked this new look, liked the promise of never being weakened by something that made him stand out, and was no longer easy to access.

After a change of clothes and a brush of the excess hair that lingered on his back and shoulders, he began to return to Laufey's quarters when he heard a voice.

"...quest. From Odin. He wishes to have an audience... With you and the prince."

* * *

_**Heyo! Another chapter, I'm working primarily on this story now, jUST FOR YOU CRAZY FANGIRLIES hahaha and boys maybe? I don't know, we're all crazy here. Mwaaah~**_

_**P.S. I'm in a really depressed mood and if that reflects in the story... Hey, I warned you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Loki was frozen to the spot as he heard this, but didn't process it. On one side, he wondered if Laufey had sensed the messenger, and on the other, he wondered if his father would take back the words he'd spoke before. The prince willed himself to move, and his actions caused his heart to sink as he stepped forward into the room.

Laufey shot a look at his son and widened his eyes, as if conveying a warning to his son and his disobedient body. Loki tried to back out, but the messenger saw him. He cursed under his breath, then looked to his father, a silent plea in his eyes. The king returned his son's gaze with a grim one of his own.

"If he requests an audience, we have a duty to show our presence. Let us go."

Loki widened his eyes in horror and stepped back, feeling in his guy the reason Odin would want to see them. "Father, we _cant," _he whispered. Laufey advanced toward his son, as if seeing him differently.

"But we must."

"No, they'll-"

"We do not know what exactly the Asgardians want, do we?" Laufey looked right at his son and put a massive hand on his broad shoulder. "Until we can know for sure, we will go."

Loki stared at his father's hand as if it would suddenly grow fangs and bite him, but soon calmed himself. "You are right..." he admitted begrudgingly, pulling away from his father's touch. "But it does not mean I will not fight my way out of Asgard should the need arise."

"I know. We shall fight together." Laufey frowned and followed his son out. Loki kept his fists clenched and did not look to his father as they neared the landing spot for the Bifrost. Loki eyed the two Asgardian warriors waiting for them with hate clearly evident in his red-orange eyes, and he and his father stepped up onto the platform that rose, the markings on the ground symbolising the Bifrost's gate. The Asgardians eyed the King and the prince as well and stood beside them, royal escorts into a land of treachery.

Laufey was suddenly, for the first time in his life, worried, for the temperature of Asgard was much warmer than that he lived in. Loki looked over to his father as the sky split, letting the Bifrost's beams fall upon them. He quickly cast a spell that protected him and his father from the temperature. Laufey nodded his silent thanks, then looked up as the Bifrost sucked them both up.

Heimdall, the golden-eyed gatekeeper, stood as if to greet the two Joutuns. And as he pulled his blade up, he spoke a soft few words in greeting, as if trying to comfort the two who were so out of place in this glimmering kingdom. Loki clenched his fists tighter as he beheld the grandeur of the golden city. "I hate this place," Loki muttered to his father as they exited onto the bridge.

Laufey nodded his agreement and eyed the Asgardians they passed. "The sooner we leave, the better."

* * *

The two Joutun's reached Odin's chambers, but not without slight conflict here and there. There were those who shot them dirty glares, and some didn't even give them a parting glance. Loki almost lost his cool as he caught the mutterings of a few Asgardian children. The being in his head stirred at that hatred, however, and Loki calmed himself at once. _Not now,_ he thought to himself. _I must not lose composure now._ He nearly lost again, however, when they entered the throne room and Thor glared at him smugly.

"Ignore him," Laufey whispered, barely audible. Loki nodded and looked at Odin. "What is it you have brought us here for, All-Father. I trust that everything is well on your end, seeing as though your _boy_ attacked my realm." Laufey seethed, controlled hate rolling off of his tongue and into every syllable he spoke. Loki took his father's hand, as if to calm the king, and it worked.

"I have called you to hold an audience with us _because_ of the mentioned incident. I would like to know why my son returned to me with only half of a functioning face and frozen innards."

"That, I believe, is a question you must ask my so-" Laufey started.

"It is because he attempted to court me in a war-zone as well as in the middle of a battle he started. What else should I have done, in self defence? I had to protect my virtue." Loki spoke these words with a smile as Thor's smug look turned into one of disdain and utter horror.

"I did no such thing, father! Ignore the fool's words! He is nothing but a mutated brute, a freak of nature!" Thor countered angrily. He sat up and shouted his words to his father, who was right next to him and did not flinch.

"Silence," Odin said softly, waving his son off as if he were some pesky insect. "So he did attack Jotunheim, and you as well?" the All-Father directed his question to Loki, and the prince nodded slowly.

"What reason would I have to lie?" Loki asked softly, his eyes unguarded. He _was_ defending himself, as well as his father, so what would he hide from Odin?

"Hmm..." Odin thought this out, then made his decision. "What my son did will not go unpunished, however..."

Loki felt himself boil with rage. _However? How can there be a however?!_ The prince clenched his free fist and the dark being stirring once again. This time, it did not seize his body and try to prove it's dominance, nor did it tell him feeling this way was wrong.

_Kill him_, the voice whispered.

_He is old, he shall be dead soon any-way._

_Why prolong the inevitable?_

_He is foolish and deserves to die._

_Kill him._

Standing perfectly still, Loki realised with dread, that there was not a singular being in his head, but multiple. Echoing in his mind, the words overlapped, each statement becoming one with another. Loki wanted to scream. He wanted to rip at his hair and claw at his scalp, desperate to lure the voices out through whatever indents in his flesh he would make.

But most of all, he wanted to comply.

He wanted to end the All-Father with the move that would have ended Gled, had he put more power into it.

_If it is power you seek,_ the entity whispered, seductively, in his mind. _Then we can grant that._

Loki felt his willpower slip, and he lurched forward, startling the king and the All-Father. "There. Is. No. _However._"

Odin felt his eyes widen, not just in surprise, but in curiosity at how suddenly _fast_ the boy's aura had changed. What was once a calm aura was now an angry, dark swirl of many different auras, and it confused the older god.

"How interesting. Laufey, I suggest you take your _son_, lest he do something he shall regret in the near future," Odin finally said, nodding to the two Joutuns. The King of Joutunheim agreed and nodded, gripping his son's shoulder and pulling him away. Loki's red-orange eyes were still glued to Odin's blue as he was forcibly moved away. He felt the heat of Asgard's natural temperature, then realised that he was unconsciously channelling all of his magic to his rage.

He took a breath, then calmed himself as much as he possibly could. The magic enveloped them once more, and Laufey sighed in relief. "You can take out all of your anger once we arrive home," he promised, gripping his son's shoulder tight. Loki nodded tersely, and they continued back out, wordlessly, of the great realm of Asgard.

* * *

Back home, Loki's tensions took a turn for the worse. His insides were twisting, it seemed, and he wanted to halt the movement inside his gut. Laufey had just finished lecturing his son on how _not_ to act in front of the All-Father, and Loki simply asked, "Why not? Is that not how he acts towards you?" and that shut him right up.

Now Loki was staring into his father's eyes, and he attempted to silence the voices' echoes within his mind. He quickly found out that they were just the thoughts of the single being, and that the thing hadn't woken up _just_ yet. But now, as his father was staring intently back, the voices became one, each it's own tone as they spoke the same sentence.

_**You want him** **again.**_

Loki shook his head; a minuscule movement. Laufey narrowed his eyes.

_**It is wrong.**_

_I don't care,_ Loki growled back.

_**Take what you want.**_

And he planned on doing exactly that.

* * *

_**Hi! Sorry for the lateness, I was RPing a really long story that shall become the next one I do c: That isn't a continuation of a sequel or the writings of a very rare -but amazing- ship. Mwaaaaahhh my lovelies! Stay awesome~~~  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Loki approached his father with caution in his eyes, yet they held something more. Something... needy, almost. Laufey saw both, and his expression became guarded. The prince held back a growl of annoyance and he pressed his hands to his father's chest, whispering a small "please" into his jaw. Laufey shuddered, his eyes closing. He'd wanted so badly to grip his son by his waist, to teach him not to attempt to seduce the _K__ing of __Jötunn__heim, _to see how much Loki's body could handle. But he could not. Not now. It was _wrong_, wasn't it?

Yet his son had many abilities, and getting his way through certain means was indeed one.

_Who cares about how wrong it is?_

The prince let his hands become harder, the featherlike touch gone and replaced by needy, searching grasps. His mouth connected with Laufey's, and his teeth grazed the flesh, making the king want so much _more_ that he felt it was _bad,_ like the feeling of how deliciously bad spurred him forward, made him grab Loki by the hips and pull him onto his lap, made him comply with the prince.

_More._

Loki was smug, oh, he could feel it in the prince's sudden change in movement, could feel it in the way Loki pressed closer. Laufey had enough with this. If it was more Loki wanted, then it would be more he'd gladly give. He pushed closer and nipped at Loki's neck and down his chest, already missing the long locks that would tickle his nose. Laufey felt the prince move a little, a needy movement, one where Loki pushed Laufey ever closer, as if they could merge from a steady amount of pressure from one another.

"I am unsure about this," Laufey muttered teasingly into Loki's chest as he moved upwards.

_Lies._

"Father, do not begin to stop now..." The prince growled half-heartedly. "I am here for your entertainment. Do not deny yourself something as good as this..."

Laufey's eyes widened and his hands splayed out across the prince's back, allowing him to arch backwards as Laufey's tongue dragged down his son's torso. Loki allowed himself the smallest of moans as his father did so, feeling... something coiling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that began sinking lower and lower to a place that made Loki hiss in delight...

_Nothing can stop this. Nothing can stop us._

But a sound from outside made the king pause, and Loki cursed under his breath. Why did someone always have to ruin his night? "Ignore it," the prince requested, narrowing his eyes at whatever disturbance was stealing his father's attention from him.

_Ignore it. Stay focussed on him. Only him._

Laufey looked to his son, maroon hues seemingly glowing as he looked at the Jötunn prince in his arms, let his eyes take in the way Loki looked..._needy_ for the continuation of their previous activities. With a sigh, Laufey relented, quickly allowing himself to return to his son.

_Good._

He returned his lips to his son's torso and almost elicited a gleeful moan from Loki as they travelled lower. He laid his son down, crawling onto all fours above the medium sized frost giant. Loki arched himself upwards, willing for friction that would soon come.

_More._

Laufey granted said friction, pushing his own massive hips against his sons. Loki squealed with pleasure, barely managing to wrap his arms around his father's neck. The king continued, bringing his upper body down and kissing his son's dark lips harshly, harsh enough to surely bruise them.

_More._

The prince cursed softly as his father drew his mouth away, only to feel them meeting with the side of his neck, right where his neck and jaw connected. He bit the spot and Loki's finger suddenly became vicious, clawing at the back of Laufey's neck. He closed his eyes, breathing erratic as Laufey continued rolling his hips into Loki's, and for a little while, they rutted against each-other.

_That's not enough._

Loki agreed with the ominous voice in his head for once, bringing the king's head up to look into his maroon eyes. "I need it," he whispered. Laufey shuddered in response.

"Need? Or want?"

"Both," came Loki's exasperated reply. The prince dragged his nails down Laufey's back, making the bigger Jötunn shiver once again, glaring half-heartedly at his son.

"I doubt that."

"Please."

The sound of Loki's begging startled him; his son was not usually the one to beg. Still, Laufey wanted to taunt him. "Please, _what?"_ Laufey watched with growing satisfaction as Loki squirmed beneath him, obviously trying to get his father to do _something_ to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that was beginning to rise in him.

"Please, please," Loki breathed, looking up at Laufey with lust written all over his eyes. He was quite obviously unable to form a coherent sentence, only muttered 'please' under his breath, biting his bottom lip.

Laufey snickered, watching how Loki continued to mumble his pleas. "How pathetic. You crave for something you've never had."

"Please, father," Loki crooned, bringing Laufey's face closer to his, kissing him hard. He attempted to slip his tongue into his father's mouth, but was greeted by a sharp nip that made him retract the movement, hissing softly against his father's lips. Laufey slowly began lifting Loki's legs over his own thighs, pushing his own tongue into Loki's mouth.

The prince offered no resistance, and, in fact, seemed to enjoy being dominated in such a way. He allowed himself to twist his tongue with Loki's, groaning softly as the prince began sucking gently on it. Not gently, he realised, but cautiously, as though he didn't want Laufey to pull away. And so he didn't. Not then and there, at least. He broke the kiss to move himself to Loki's bare shoulder, nuzzling the fringes of hair that curled upwards there.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes," Loki replied, his voice hushed into a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Laufey asked, getting a firm grip on his son's hips.

"_Yes,_" Loki damn-near moaned.

Laufey let out a dark chuckle before pushing himself all the way into Loki's rear entrance, making the smaller Jötunn cry out in agony. The king paused, eyeing his son and allowing him a brief moment to adjust to the stretching of his backside before pulling out and pushing back in once more, a quicker movement. Loki closed his eyes, unable to halt the tears of pain that slipped from the closed lids.

But pain wasn't all he felt. He felt the pressure, yes, and it hurt like hell, but he also felt a sense of pleasure blossoming inside him, coiling in his abdomen and going downwards slowly. However, he'd taken note that Laufey wasn't moving. He allowed his eyes to open, staring up at his father with a disgruntled look on his face. The bigger Jötunn was trying to control the emotions that were flooding through as he saw the few tears that Loki had released, causing Loki to grunt and wiggle his hips. "Move," he whined.

Laufey hesitated before beginning again, working himself in and out at a rhythmic pace that had Loki crying out in pleasure more than agony. The Jötunn prince was soon arching his back, his nails carving lines along the icy back of his father. He moaned lightly, tilting his head back whenever Laufey's punishing mouth would be brought down upon his throat. He uttered sharp cries as Laufey's teeth would dig into his chest, then shuddered as the king would deliver soothing laps of his tongue, chilling his skin more than ever.

And then Laufey began moving faster.

Loki could no longer sustain his grip on his father. He opted instead for digging his nails into the ice beneath them, the sounds he'd made forcing his father to clamp his mouth over Loki's to silence him. Loki's moans seemed to spur him forward, however. They were still quite loud and drawn out, reverberating against his own lips. Loki couldn't even stroke his neglected length, and Laufey's hands were quite busy, what with gripping Loki's legs and thrusting hard into him.

At one point, Loki had actually screamed, causing Laufey to grunt in annoyance at how vocal the smaller Jötunn was. Loki cracked his eyes open, staring into his father's with water once more sliding from them. But Laufey showed no remorse, only continued, his fingers becoming claws and digging into his son's legs. Loki let out a soft cry, twisting his body as it was becoming more painful than pleasurable now.

_Weakness,_ the voice in his head taunted. _You're weak._

The hell he was.

He growled, allowing himself to take in the pain and more as Laufey continued pounding into him. He arched his back upwards, his breathing reduced to short shallow gasps as he felt the coiling feeling sink lower much faster. He looked up at Laufey, a silent plea reflecting in the maroon hues.

Laufey ignored it.

Loki let out another short-lived scream, cut off by the king's mouth once more. The prince wriggled more until Laufey hit a spot that made him release the sultriest of moans, a shudder running through him as he allowed his back to return to the normal curve as Laufey thrust into him. And the bigger Jötunn must have surely taken note of it, because he angled his hips to hit the spot again.

Loki's back curved upwards once more, his legs shaking. A slow line of saliva dribbled down the side of his mouth as his tongue curled around his father's. His back stayed arched as Laufey pulverised the same spot, and with a final moan he came, shuddering hard as his father did likewise only moments later. The Jötunn prince closed his eyes and winced, sucking in a shaky breath from behind clenched teeth as Laufey pulled out. They traded kisses, varying from passionate to chaste as they adjusted their positions, one curled into the arms of the other.

And as Loki greedily allowed sleep to envelop him, he couldn't help but wonder why the voice wanted him to do this.

A thought plagued him as he sank into unconsciousness - who or what _was_ the voice? And what did it want with _him?_

* * *

**_Alright, I'm slowly getting back on track. It depends on how the internet likes me._**

**_Which is, sad to say, not very much._**

**_Hope you enjoy this!~_**

_**-KL**_


End file.
